


Você vem sempre aqui?

by killj0yx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Self-Indulgent, Semi Eita-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, alguém ajuda o semi pelo amor de deus, basicamente eu só saí escrevendo mesmo, pelo drama, pique fluxo de consciência saca, quase todos os parágrafos consistem em uma frase só, sei lá galera a fic é bacana, tendou é um anjinho e eu amo muito ele
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx
Summary: De todos os lugares em que Semi esperava conhecer alguém, aquele definitivamente era o último.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori
Kudos: 3





	Você vem sempre aqui?

Semi não conseguia respirar. O ar não entrava nem saía de seus pulmões, mesmo que ele concentrasse todo o seu esforço naquilo.

Ele tentava fazer as coisas funcionarem, mas elas não funcionavam. Seu peito doía, se comprimindo cada vez mais.

Semi não conseguia respirar.

Suas mãos tremiam, e ele sentia o tremor subir por seus braços e se espalhar, apesar de não conseguir enxergar nada.

Tudo o que ele via eram borrões, muitos e muitos borrões.

E a imensidão lá em baixo.

Semi não conseguia respirar. E ele também não queria olhar para baixo.

Ele se perguntava quando suas pernas iriam sucumbir aos tremores incessantes. Ele se perguntava quando elas iriam falhar e quando iriam fazer com que seu corpo perdesse o equilíbrio.

Ele se perguntava quando iria cair.

Não que Semi quisesse cair, ele não queria; ele só sabia que seria inevitável.

Semi não conseguia respirar.

E ele também não queria olhar para baixo.

Semi não queria cair.

Ou talvez ele quisesse.

Talvez ele quisesse cair. Se ele não quisesse, por qual outro motivo estaria ali, de pé no estreito muro do viaduto?

Na realidade, Semi estava só tentando se convencer de que ele não queria cair, e de que aquilo era temporário.

A falta de ar era temporária.

O mal estar era temporário.

O aperto no coração era temporário.

O vazio na sua cabeça era temporário.

A imensidão lá em baixo era temporária.

Tudo tinha uma duração e então acabava, e tudo que ele precisava fazer era esperar. O fim sempre chegava.

Tudo tinha uma duração e então acabava; aquilo incluía sua vida também?

Semi sentiu os tremores se intensificarem quando ele olhou para baixo, para a imensidão desfocada.

Ele sentiu vontade de abrir os braços, que nem a Rose em Titanic.

De abrir os braços e sentir o vento. De abrir os braços e voar.

Ele se perguntou o que aconteceria se ele se inclinasse um pouco para frente. Só um pouquinho, nada demais. Só para ver o que acontecia.

Não era como se Semi quisesse cair, para início de conversa.

Semi se perguntou se as pessoas também faziam aquilo. As pessoas normais, quer dizer.

Ele se perguntou se elas ficavam de pé no muro dum viaduto no meio da madrugada, sem motivo algum.

Semi achava que as pessoas normais não faziam isso, porque era estranho.

Ele não queria cair, não mesmo.

Semi se perguntava se as pessoas normais sentiam as coisas do mesmo jeito que ele.

Ele se perguntava muitas coisas, todas ao mesmo tempo. E mesmo assim, ele sentia como se sua cabeça estivesse constantemente em branco.

Ele pensava muito e sentia muito. Ele pensava tanto e sentia tanto que não pensava em nada e não sentia nada.

Semi vivia sua vida como se ela fosse uma montanha-russa, cheia de altos e baixos sem intervalo algum.

E quando ele estava muito alto ou muito baixo, ele só queria que parasse, que o carrinho desacelerasse e seguisse em frente bem devagar.

E quando o percurso era reto e sem emoção alguma, ele queria voltar a subir e descer que nem um louco.

Era estúpido, e ele sabia disso. Semi sempre queria aquilo que ele não tinha, e nunca se satisfazia com o que já estava em sua posse.

Semi pensava demais.

Demais, demais, demais.

Ele ficava repetindo uma mesma palavra várias vezes até que ela perdesse o sentido, porque aquilo espantava o tédio.

Demais, demais, demais.

Semi não conseguia respirar.

E ele também não queria olhar para baixo.

Semi não queria cair.

Ou talvez ele quisesse.

Semi pensava demais.

E pensava tanto que nem percebeu quando outra pessoa subiu no muro do viaduto.

E não teria percebido se essa pessoa não tivesse se virado, sorrindo, e perguntado:

— Você vem sempre aqui?

Semi não conseguia enxergar quem quer que fosse direito, mas ele sabia que a pessoa tinha cabelo vermelho e olhos muito, muito grandes.

— Você vem sempre aqui? — A pessoa repetiu.

Ele se perguntou quem fazia uma pergunta dessas naquela situação.

Ele se perguntou quem sorria enquanto estava de pé no muro de um viaduto no meio da madrugada.

Ele se perguntou se aquela pessoa era doida.

— Eu venho. — A pessoa respondeu. — Eu me chamo Tendou.

Tendou.

A pessoa se chamava Tendou, e tinha voz de garoto e parecia ser um garoto, mas Semi já havia levado broncas o suficiente de sua irmã por sair por aí assumindo o gênero das pessoas.

Tendou era uma pessoa esquisita.

Tendou provavelmente não era uma pessoa normal, e isso fez com que Semi simpatizasse um pouquinho com ele.

Semi não conseguia respirar.

E ele também não queria olhar para baixo.

Semi não queria cair.

Ou talvez ele quisesse.

Semi pensava demais.

E ele estava pensando o que Tendou estava fazendo ali, e por que diabos ele vinha para o viaduto frequentemente.

— Você é mudo?

Semi pensou que talvez Tendou fosse um pouco indelicado por falar assim.

Afinal de contas, eles ainda estavam no muro do viaduto.

E ainda havia uma imensidão lá em baixo.

E Semi ainda estava tremendo.

E ele ainda estava chorando, mesmo que ele não soubesse explicar o motivo.

— Você tem um nome?

Apesar de tudo, Semi não conseguia sentir nem um pouco de raiva.

— Tenho.

— Legal.

Tendou esperou, provavelmente. Mas Semi pensava demais, e ficou quieto.

— E qual é o seu nome?

Tendou era insistente, e Semi não costumava gostar de pessoas insistentes.

Pessoas que queriam que ele fizesse tudo que elas pedissem na hora que elas pedissem.

Pessoas que cobravam o tempo todo.

Pessoas que falavam e falavam sobre como ele não fazia nada direito.

Pessoas que só sabiam reclamar.

Tendou era insistente, mas Semi não conseguia ficar irritado.

— Semi.

— Semi. — Tendou repetiu, sorrindo. — Legal.

Ele sentou no muro, com as pernas penduradas para fora, e apoiou o cotovelo nas coxas, e apoiou o rosto na mão. Tendou não parecia se importar com nada que estivesse abaixo deles.

— Você vem sempre aqui, Semi?

— Não.

— Eu venho.

— Eu sei. Você disse.

— Você não quer sentar, Semi?

Semi olhou para Tendou, e então olhou para baixo.

Ele achou que iria vomitar.

Suas pernas tremeram mais, e os braços acompanharam.

Parecia que tudo abaixo do viaduto podia engoli-los a qualquer hora; ele sabia que não devia olhar para baixo.

Novamente, Semi não conseguia respirar. Nem falar. Nem se mexer. Seus olhos estavam vidrados na imensidão desfigurada que o encarava como se quisesse sua alma.

Ele só conseguia tremer.

Tremer e chorar.

Semi não conseguia respirar.

E ele também não queria olhar para baixo.

Semi não queria cair.

Ou talvez ele quisesse.

Semi pensava demais.

E agora ele pensava em como ele era patético, ali de pé no muro, olhando para baixo, sem saber se queria ir para frente ou para trás.

— Eu posso te ajudar a sentar, se você quiser. Eu já fiz isso várias vezes.

Tendou tinha uma voz estranha. Era uma voz diferente das que Semi escutava na escola, ou em casa, ou em qualquer outro lugar que ele fosse.

Às vezes as pessoas falavam demais e pensavam de menos, e isso fazia sua cabeça doer.

Fazia com que tivesse dias em que ele detestasse pessoas, e quisesse ficar longe de tudo.

Havia pessoas que tinham uma voz tão irritante que ele sentia enxaqueca.

Tendou tinha uma voz estranha. Estranhamente agradável.

Foi a voz de Tendou que fez com que Semi parasse de olhar para baixo e olhasse para o lado.

— Eu posso te ajudar, se você quiser. — Ele repetiu.

Agora as mãos de Tendou estavam apoiadas no muro, cada uma de um dos lados do seu quadril. Ele balançava as pernas despreocupadamente, como se não tivesse medo algum do abismo.

Tendou tinha olhos muito grandes e continuava sorrindo, e mesmo que ele estivesse todo embaçado, era uma imagem agradável. Estranhamente agradável.

— É só você segurar na minha mão.

Semi segurou, e então dobrou os joelhos, e sentou, e cruzou as pernas, porque ele tinha medo de que a imensidão lá em baixo o agarrasse pelos pés e o puxasse.

— É muito melhor ficar sentado.

Tendou estava olhando para cima, para as estrelas. Ele não se preocupava com nada que estivesse abaixo de si.

— Sabe — ele disse, ainda olhando para cima. —, aqui é o melhor lugar da cidade pra olhar pro céu. É tão limpo.

Semi não sabia se conseguiria mover seu pescoço. Ele sentia como se estivesse com torcicolo.

Ele tinha medo de que, se desviasse os olhos de Tendou, iria finalmente perder o equilíbrio.

No fim, Semi olhou para cima.

Havia muitas e muitas estrelas mesmo. Ele nunca tinha parado para olhar para o céu daquela forma.

O céu sempre tinha sido distante e poluído. Ele não gostava de olhar para cima do mesmo jeito que não gostava de olhar para baixo.

A imensidão lá em cima era tão assustadora quanto aquela lá em baixo.

Mas Tendou não parecia ter medo.

— Eu costumava saber reconhecer um monte de coisa no céu. Aí, se eu um dia ficasse perdido no meio do nada, eu conseguiria me guiar. Agora eu só sei achar as Três Marias.

Semi não respondeu.

— Olha, elas tão ali.

E Tendou apontou para três pontinhos luminosos que podiam ser qualquer coisa, mas que ele afirmou serem as Três Marias.

Tendou podia estar mentindo.

Ele podia ter mentido sobre tudo.

Droga, Semi pensava demais.

Demais, demais, demais, demais.

Semi não conseguia respirar.

Respirar, respirar, respirar.

Às vezes ele não conseguia entender por que estava chorando.

— Assim você não vai ver nada.

Semi respirou fundo e olhou para o lado.

— Como assim?

— Se você continuar chorando, você não vai ver nada. Vai ficar tudo borrado. Depois você pode voltar a chorar, mas é que a noite hoje tá tão bonita que seria um desperdício. Tá tudo tão nítido, Semi.

Tendou sorriu. Tendou parecia gostar muito de sorrir.

Semi limpou o rosto com a manga da camiseta, e, com a outra mão, segurou firme o concreto do muro.

Tão firme que os nós dos seus dedos ficaram brancos.

Tão firme que Tendou percebeu, e colocou a própria mão ao lado da sua.

— Você não vai cair. Eu já fiz isso mil vezes. Você não vai cair.

Semi não queria cair, então ele confiou nas palavras de Tendou.

Ele limpou de novo o rosto e olhou para cima.

— Viu? Agora não tá muito mais bonito do que antes?

Semi fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele não precisava olhar para o lado para saber que Tendou estava sorrindo.

— Eu gosto de olhar pras estrelas porque elas me trazem paz. Eu não preciso pensar em nada quando eu tô olhando pra elas. Eu detesto pensar demais.

Tendou pensava demais e não gostava disso.

Então Tendou era como ele.

Semi se perguntou se ele vinha até o viaduto só para olhar as estrelas.

Ele achava que não, mas não importava.

Semi não conseguia respirar.

E ele também não queria olhar para baixo.

Semi não queria cair.

Ou talvez ele quisesse.

Semi pensava demais.

Mas ali, no muro, ao lado de Tendou e olhando para as estrelas, ele não precisava pensar em mais nada.


End file.
